A method of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from the Japanese Patent Application no. 63-162861, whereby the surface of the chamber wall near the semiconductor slice is roughened in order to give material deposited there a better adhesion.
The known method described has the disadvantage that still too many particles reach the semiconductor substrate in practice. Another disadvantage is that the roughening of the chamber component leads to a surface area which is greater than in the case of a smooth chamber component. Such a greater surface area is capable of adsorbing and desorbing more impurities, so that the reduced pressure necessary for the sputtering process is less easy to achieve and maintain.